Dirty Thirty
by rbsschess
Summary: Entry for the Birthdayward Contest. Edward is turning thirty - Jasper and Alice have quite the present for him. BDSM Storyline - read and review. Thanks!


Birthdayward Contest

Title: Dirty Thirty

Pen Name: rbsschess

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 2483

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Edward is turning thirty, Jasper gives him a Little Gift.

Kind of Edward: Domward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

Beta: Lana Junk

EPOV

"Explain to me why we are here? I'm not a member Jasper, I can't play here."

"It's your 30th birthday Edward. I have a birthday…surprise for you. Actually, it's from Alice and I both. We know the owner of the club and as a favor to us, Embry is allowing you to play tonight, while he waits for your membership to process."

"Thanks, but I don't know any of the subs here and you know I don't like doing this anonymously. What the fuck have you gotten me into here?" I was starting to get pissed off.

"Calm the fuck down Edward. I haven't gotten you into anything, yet. Hear me out and if you aren't interested you don't have to do anything."

"You've been here six months, I know you haven't played with anyone in that time, and excuse me for pointing out the obvious, but you are becoming a real prick to be around. Now you won't actually get laid tonight because she has insisted on no penetration but you will at least be getting off by someone's hand other than your own."

"Who exactly is she?"

While I hadn't played at Jasper's club, I had visited and no one I saw caught my interest.

"She is new to town also and has requested no names be exchanged. She is doing this has a favor to her Dom." I stopped him right there.

"I don't share Jasper, I'm not interested."

"Shit Edward, quit jumping to conclusions, I misspoke. She is moving to New York from Seattle for work. Her ex-Dom, I guess, is good friends with Embry Call, the owner of Dominus. Garrett, her previous Dom, has brought her to Dominus a few times when he accompanied her to New York. My understanding is they were in a 24-7 non-romantic arrangement, she was offered an opportunity here, accepted, and he is helping her meet people in the community here and potentially a new Dom for her."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting to hear. None of the available subs so far had held any type of interest for me, maybe someone as new to New York as I was would.

"How experienced is she?" Some part of me couldn't believe I was entertaining this idea. The other part, mainly my cock, couldn't wait to get the fuck off.

"She is 28 and has been a sub for 8 eight years. Garrett trained her, has never shared her, and has been her only Dom. He is here tonight." Jasper pointed to a man across the room. I recognized him, I hadn't met him, but he had done demonstrations at my club in Chicago on bondage, specifically different rope binding techniques.

"How old is he?" Jasper laughed before answering.

"He's 45. You are actually below her stated age limit, which starts at 35 now. Like I said she is doing this because I asked Garrett, he said it was her choice and she trusts him implicitly."

I vaguely remembered the sub he used in Chicago. It had to be the one waiting for me and if my memory is accurate she was gorgeous and very responsive.

"What made you think of her for this?"

"Alice recognized her at the club, they went to college together." I raised an eyebrow at him. "They had several classes together but didn't know each other well, Alice couldn't remember her name at the club just that they went to the same college."

"Okay, how does this work exactly? Does Garrett want to meet me or something?"

"No, Garrett said he learned all he needed to know about you from Chicago. I have a list of her limits for you to look at and she has supplied the items she feels comfortable being used on her. As I said the big one is no penetration, other than that you are good to go."

"Which room is she in?"

"Number Four."

"Okay, thanks Jasper."

"Happy birthday and Edward, have fun." He chuckled as he left me to find room four.

I scanned her list of limits for tonight and am pleasantly surprised at how compatible our limits are. As I ran through things we could do for the next few hours I realized most of the night would be dictated by the items she supplied. I hope we like the same toys, her list made me think we might. Maybe if tonight went well she would be willing to play again, since she was new as well, only time would tell.

I stood outside the door and centered myself. I did need this, especially if I was going to be at top form on Monday. My new assistant started on Monday, although I use the term assistant lightly. She had a MBA and would be my right hand in business, paid more than most of the VP's and the person I would trust above most others. She also underwent an intensive vetting process. I knew she was young, but very intelligent and quick on her feet in problem solving, she blew all the other candidates out of the water. I have also been told she is drop dead gorgeous and a walking naughty librarian fantasy rolled into the girl next door. I definitely needed this, if for no other reason than so I didn't come off as a pervert with an all-day hard on Monday.

I pushed open the door and she was exquisite in her submission. The deep red walls and low lighting accented her pale skin, her flawless skin. She was kneeling on a pillow with her hands clasped behind her back and her dark locks fell almost to her ass. I wanted my hands wrapped in those locks as I fucked her mouth.

I walked to the table that held the toys she was willing to use; flogger, nipple clamps, anal beads, crop, and a large size dildo. I was happy to see the last item, if she took that on a regular basis then she wouldn't have a problem taking me, should I ever get to fuck her. I had only seen her from behind and I already desperately wanted to fuck her. I pulled off my shirt, got rid of my shoes, and moved behind her to get things started.

"Good evening… hummm, what to call you. I think I'll call you My Little Gift. I mean you are after all my birthday present. Correct?" I slowly ran a fingertip over her shoulder.

"Very good." I told her as she remained still. "I read over your limits and we appear to be very compatible, I expect you to answer any question regarding your safety or color immediately, and you are to address me as Sir. We will be using the green-yellow-red color system. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Her voice was quiet but husky, as cheesy as it sounds she sounded like sex and sent a shiver down my back.

"Good, now move your very nice ass over to the cross, facing out." I ordered and loved the way it looked as she scurried to the cross. I looked at her face for the first time as I approached the cross to cuff her in and fuck, she is beautiful. She is exactly the type I go for, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, innocent looking but with a body built for sin. Fucking Jasper knew I wouldn't be able to turn her down once I saw her. Happy fucking Birthday to me. I cuffed her ankles and wrists in before turning to the table of items.

"On a scale of one to ten, how familiar are you with all of the items you provided?" Her answer would give me an idea of her level of experience. I told her to answer all questions about her safety, her degree of comfort with the toys was about her safety, and to what degree I could use them on her. The question was, was she experienced enough to realize the query was about her safety.

"Eleven, Sir." She answered and I had to admit her snark made me hard but was unacceptable. I was the only one testing things out. Her eyes were down so I picked up the crop and held it up out of her sight line.

"Oh My Little Gift," I purred at her before slapping her pussy three times, hard, with the crop. "You will find I am very much in charge here, but please feel free to continue to test me. Forcing your submission will be very pleasurable, for me." I whispered the last in her ear.

"You have lovely skin," I told her and ran the crop over her breasts and down her stomach. "It will look even lovelier with a nice pink tint." Having said that I began to slowly work her over with the crop, her thighs, stomach, and breasts. I started slowly with soft strokes and built the intensity from there, she was trying to keep quiet, and that I didn't want.

"I want to hear your noises, Little Gift. You're so responsive, let me hear how much you like what I do to you."

After that she did, her moans and cries were music to my ears. She easily took the level I used on collared subs and her responsiveness drove me mad. I had never had a sub that responded the way she did. It was almost as if she was begging for more with her body and I loved it. I worked her up to nice pinkish red before putting down the crop. I retrieved a bottle of water and held it to her lips.

"Drink." As she moved her head to take a drink she got her first good look at me and something in her eyes, surprise maybe, I wasn't sure and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"What color is My Little Gift?"

"Green, Sir."

"Good, very good." I finished off my water and tweaked her nipple before reaching for the nipple clamps, they were actually rings that screwed shut.

"You are going to look so good in these." I told her as I leaned down and sucked a nipple into my mouth. She arched her back and I chuckled before biting down on it, and not softly. Her cry let me know there was pain, the smell of arousal and her wet thighs let me know there was also pleasure. I slowly screwed the first one in place as I sucked and nipped at her other nipple. She was starting to squirm and I gave her pussy a slap with my hand. The wet sound made me groan.

"Hold still Little Gift, unless you don't want a release tonight?" She instantly stilled. "Good girl."

After securing the second clamp I popped the top button my jeans. I noticed her head shift so I popped the second button and the head of my cock was poking out, she licked her lips. Oh yes Little Gift, I have quite the gift myself I thought. I tugged on the clamp chain to refocus her attention and started uncuffing her.

"Let's move to the liberator, Little Gift."

I secured her in and picked up the anal beads. I reached for the lube but a glance at her thighs let me know it wouldn't be necessary, she would provide all the lube I needed.

"Do you disinfect these beads yourself?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you do a good job?"

"Yes Sir." She sounded offended at the question.

"Good."

I promptly shoved the largest bead in her sopping pussy. She was moaning and pushing back against me as I quickly inserted all but the smallest bead in her. I placed my palm low on her stomach and pushed. She jolted and cried out. I ran my hands up over her ass and gave each cheek a good smack.

"Do not let any slip out." I watched her muscles tighten and I had never wanted to fuck someone so badly in my life.

I picked up the flogger and started with slow, steady strokes at the top of her back, down to the soles of her feet. She fascinated me, the way she responded to me and my commands. Something about her drew me in and I found myself hoping she would be willing to play again, I wanted to really test her limits.

"Color?" I ask as I pulled one bead out and slowly pushed it into her ass.

"Greeennn." She moaned out and I pushed two more in.

"You look so good like this Little Gift. Your pussy contracting, holding the beads in." I slowly circled her clit with my finger. "I bet your pussy is unbelievably tight." I pulled out two beads and firmly pressed them into her ass. "Probably almost as tight as your ass." I swiped a finger up her pussy, gathering her juices before bringing it to my mouth. "Fuck you taste good."

I stepped back and removed my jeans before kneeling on the liberator in front of her. I gathered her hair and pulled her head up until her mouth was even with my cock. It was my turn to moan when she licked her lips.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth Little Gift and you will take everything I give you. You have been such a good gift, you're allowed to cum after I do. Open wide Little Gift, remember it's my 30th birthday, make it a good one."

There was no slow start, I plunged in until I hit the back of her throat. She immediately sucked me hard and I felt her tongue swirling around me as I pulled out. I felt her breathe through her nose and she must have relaxed because I was able to go further down her throat.

"Fuck you are good at this girl." I ground out and thrust in holding her to me as I leaned over and pulled a bead out of her ass as I flicked her clit. She made an unintelligible noise and gagged a little, that only turned me on more. I fucked her mouth rougher and was surprised she didn't gagged more than she did. I glanced at her hand to be sure she still held the buzzer to stop things should she need to, she did. I pulled on the clamp chain and she moaned around me, pushing me to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, take every drop." I kept thrusting harder, using her hair to hold her to me.

"Suck hard." She did and on my last thrust I felt her throat get tighter as she swallowed around my cock. I felt her body trembling as she held off her orgasm.

"Son of a bitch that feels good. Cum Little Gift, cum." I ordered and she came so hard she pushed the last two beads out of her pussy.

I slowly pulled out of her mouth and we were both a sweaty, panting mess. I untied her as I tried to slow down my breathing. I stretched her out and rubbed her wrists and ankles as I whispered words of thanks for her submission.

"The scene is over, speak freely." I told her as I rubbed the lotion on her body to help ease any aches she may have and removed the nipple clamps.

"Thank you for this gift, best birthday ever." I told her and meant every word.

"You are welcome Sir," she said with slight laugh.

"I hope we can do this again sometime, if you want to of course." I didn't want to push my luck.

"I'd like that Sir. I think we are fairly compatible."

I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. She intrigued me on many levels. We were both dressed and I was wiping down the equipment we used as she gathered her toys. She was turning to leave the room and I knew it was now or never.

"Thank you again, for tonight." She nodded. "Can I have your contact information?"

"Oh that won't be necessary Sir." She said with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"How will I get in touch with you?"

"That won't be a problem Mr. Cullen." The use of my name surprised me and I know it showed on my face.

"You know my name?"

"Of course Sir, I recognized you when I was bound to the cross." She moved to the door again.

"So what do I call you? Do I get to know your name?" She turned after opening the door.

"Isabella, Mr. Cullen, Isabella Swan."

She laughed at my expression and walked through the door, closing it quietly behind her. Fuck, Isabella Swan was my new assistant's name. A very happy birthday to me, this may just be the gift that keeps on giving for a long time.

**A/N: Public voting starts tomorrow. Thanks for reading and go vote!**

**I hate what FF does to links so search on author BirthdaywardContest for details and voting. Thanks again.**


End file.
